pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
French fries
French fries (American English) or chips,1 fries,2 finger chips,3 or French-fried potatoes are batons of deep-fried potato.4 In the United States and most of Canada, the term fries refers to any thin, elongated pieces of fried potatoes, while in the United Kingdom, Australia, South Africa, Ireland and New Zealand, long, thinly cut elongated strips of fried potatoes are sometimes called shoestring to distinguish them from the more thickly cut strips called chips.5 French fries are served hot, either soft or crispy, and generally eaten as part of lunch or dinner, or on their own as a snack, and they commonly appear on the menus offast food restaurants. French fries are generally salted and are often served with ketchup; in many countries they are topped instead with other condiments or toppings, including vinegar, mayonnaise, or other local specialities. Fries can also be topped more elaborately, as in the dishes of poutine and chili cheese fries. Sometimes, fries are made with sweet potatoes instead of potatoes, are baked instead of fried, or are cut into unusual shapes, such as curly fries, wavy fries, or tornado fries. Contents hide * 1 Etymology * 2 Culinary origin ** 2.1 Belgium ** 2.2 France and other French-speaking countries ** 2.3 Spain * 3 Spreading popularity ** 3.1 Frozen fries ** 3.2 Belgium and the Netherlands ** 3.3 United Kingdom ** 3.4 United States * 4 Variants ** 4.1 Curly fries ** 4.2 Tornado Fries * 5 Accompaniments * 6 Health aspects * 7 Legal issues * 8 See also ** 8.1 Techniques ** 8.2 Recipes * 9 References * 10 Bibliography Etymologyedit Oven-baked fries Thomas Jefferson had "potatoes served in the French manner" at a White House dinner in 1802.67 The expression "French Fried Potatoes" first occurs in print in English in the 1856 work Cookery for Maids of All Work by E Warren: In the early 20th century, the term "French fried" was being used in the sense of "deep-fried", for other foods such as onion rings or chicken.910 It is unlikely that "French fried" refers to frenching in the sense of julienning, which is not attested until after French fried potatoes. Previously, frenching referred only to trimming meat off the shanks of chops.11 Culinary originedit Belgiumedit It is claimed that fries originated in Belgium, and the ongoing dispute between the French and Belgians about where they were invented is highly contentious, with both countries claiming ownership.12 The popularity of the term "French fries" is explained as a result of "French gastronomic hegemony" internationally, into which the cuisine of Belgium was assimilated because of a lack of understanding coupled with a shared language and geographic proximity between the two countries.12 Belgian journalist Jo Gérard claims that a 1781 family manuscript recounts that potatoes were deep-fried prior to 1680 in the Meuse valley, in what was then the Spanish Netherlands (present-day Belgium): "The inhabitants of Namur, Andenne, and Dinant had the custom of fishing in the Meuse for small fish and frying, especially among the poor, but when the river was frozen and fishing became hazardous, they cut potatoes in the form of small fish and put them in a fryer like those here."1314 Gérard has not produced the manuscript that supports this claim, which, even if true, is unrelated to the later history of the French fry, as the potato did not arrive in the region until around 1735. Also, given 18th century economic conditions: "It is absolutely unthinkable that a peasant could have dedicated large quantities of fat for cooking potatoes. At most they were sautéed in a pan...".15 Some people believe that the term "French" was introduced when British and American soldiers arrived in Belgium during World War I and consequently tasted Belgian fries.16 They supposedly called them "French", as it was the local language and the official language of the Belgian Army at that time, believing themselves to be in France.13 At that time, the term "French fries" was growing popular. But in fact the term was already used in America as early as 1899, in an item in Good Housekeeping which specifically references "Kitchen Economy in France": "The perfection of French fries is due chiefly to the fact that plenty of fat is used".17 "Pommes frites", "frites" (French), or "frieten" (Dutch) became the national snack and a substantial part of several national dishes, such as Moules-frites or Steak-frites.18 France and other French-speaking countriesedit A popular Québécois dish ispoutine, such as this one from La Banquise restaurant in Montreal. It is made with French fries, cheese curdsand gravy. In France and other French-speaking countries, fried potatoes are formally pommes de terre frites, but more commonly pommes frites, patates frites, or simply frites. The word "aiguillettes" or allumettes is used when the French fries are very small and thin. One enduring origin story holds that French Fries were invented by street vendors on the Pont Neuf bridge in Paris in 1789, just before the outbreak of the French revolution.19 However, a reference exists in France from 1775 to "a few pieces of fried potato" and to "fried potatoes".6 Eating potatoes was promoted in France by Parmentier, but he did not mention fried potatoes in particular. Many Americans attribute the dish to France and offer as evidence a notation by U.S. President Thomas Jefferson. "Pommes de terre frites à cru, en petites tranches" ("Potatoes deep-fried while raw, in small slices") in a manuscript in Thomas Jefferson's hand (circa 1801–1809) and the recipe almost certainly comes from his French chef, Honoré Julien.6 In addition, from 181320 on, recipes for what can be described as French fries occur in popular American cookbooks. By the late 1850s, one of these uses the term French fried potatoes.21 Frites are the main ingredient in the Canadian dish of Québécois descent known in both Canadian English and French as poutine, consisting of fried potatoes covered with cheese curds and gravy, a dish with a growing number of variations. Spainedit In Spain, fried potatoes are called patatas fritas or papas fritas. Another common form, in which the potatoes are cut into irregular shapes and seasoned with a spicy tomato sauce, is called patatas bravas. Some[who?] speculate that the dish may have been invented in Spain, the first European country in which the potato appeared via the New World colonies, and assume the first appearance to have been as an accompaniment to fish dishes in Galicia,[citation needed] from which it spread to the rest of the country and further to the Spanish Netherlands, which became Belgium more than a century later. Professor Paul Ilegems, curator of the Frietmuseum in Bruges, Belgium, believes that Saint Teresa of Ávila fried the first French fries, referring also to the tradition of frying in Mediterranean cuisine.1422 Spreading popularityedit French fry production at a restaurant with thermostatic temperature control. A mainstay of southern Africa - fried up "chips" Frozen friesedit The J. R. Simplot Company is credited with successfully commercializing French fries in frozen form during the 1940s. Subsequently, in 1967, Ray Kroc of McDonald's contracted the Simplot company to supply them with frozen fries, replacing fresh-cut potatoes. In 2004, 29% of the United States' potato crop were used to make frozen fries – 90% consumed by the food services sector and 10% by retail.23 It is estimated that 80% of households in the UK buy frozen fries each year.24 Belgium and the Netherlandsedit A patatje speciaal, with frietsaus,curry ketchup or tomato ketchup, and chopped raw onions, is popular in the Netherlands. Fries are very popular in Belgium, where they are known as frieten (in Dutch) or frites (in French), and the Netherlands, where they are known as patat in the north and, in the south, friet.25 In Belgium, fries are sold in shops called friteries (French), frietkot/''frituur'' (Dutch), or Fritüre/''Frittüre'' (German). They are served with a large variety of Belgian sauces and eaten either on their own or with other snacks such as fricandelle or burgers. Traditionally, fries are served in a cornet de frites (French), frietzak/''fritzak'' (Dutch), or''Frittentüte'' (German), a white cardboard cone, then wrapped in paper, with a spoonful of sauce (mayonnaise and many others) on top. They may also be served with other traditional fast-food items, such as frikandel/''fricadelle'', gehaktbal/''boulet'' (meatballs) or kroket/croquette.[citation needed] In the Netherlands, fries are sold at snack bars, often served with sauce Fritessaus or curry ketchup.[citation needed]. Friteries and other fast-food establishments tend to offer a number of different sauces for the fries and meats. In addition to ketchup and mayonnaise, popular options include:26 * Aioli, garlic mayonnaise. * Sauce Andalouse – mayonnaise with tomato paste and peppers. * Sauce Americaine – mayonnaise with tomato chervil onions, capers and celery. * Bicky Dressing (Gele Bicky-sauce), a commercial brand made from mayonnaise, white cabbage, tarragon, cucumber, onion, mustard and dextrose. * Curry mayonnaise. * Mammoet-sauce – mayonnaise, tomato, onion, glucose, garlic, soy sauce. * Peanut sauce – when combined with mayonnaise and optionally raw onion, this is called patat oorlog ("war fries"). * Samurai-sauce – mayonnaise with sambal oelek. * Sauce "Pickles" – a yellow mayonnaise-based sauce with turmeric, mustard and crunchy vegetable chunks, similar to Piccalilli. * Pepper-sauce – mayonnaise with green pepper, garlic, glucose. * Tartar sauce. * Zigeuner sauce, a "gypsy" sauce of tomatoes, paprika and chopped bell peppers, borrowed from Germany. ** À la zingara These sauces are generally also available in supermarkets. In addition to this, hot sauces are sometimes offered by friteries, including hollandaise sauce, sauce provençale,Béarnaise sauce, or a splash carbonade flamande stew from a constantly simmering pot, in the spirit of British chips and gravy.[citation needed] United Kingdomedit Fish and chips See also: Fish and chips Traditionally, thick-cut deep-fried potatoes, or chips as they are locally known in the United Kingdom, are cut much thicker and are typically between 10 and 15 mm (0.4 to 0.6 inches) wide. Since the surface-to-volume ratio is lower, they have a lower fat content. Thick-cut, or beefsteak, British chips are occasionally[when?] made from unpeeledpotatoes. Chips are not necessarily served as crisp as the continental European French fry due to their relatively high water content. The British "chip" is dissimilar to what Americans call potato chips (British "potato crisps"). Like other deep-fried potatoes, they are cooked twice, once at a relatively low temperature (blanching) to cook the potato, and then at a higher temperature to crisp the surface, making them crunchy on the outside and fluffier on the inside.[citation needed] In the UK, chips are part of the popular fast food dish fish and chips. In the Midlands, Northern England and Scotland, battered chips are also popular. The first chips fried in the UK were on the site of Oldham's Tommyfield Market in 1860.27 A blue plaque in Oldham marks the origin of the fish and chip shop and fast food industries in Britain.28 In Scotland, chips were first sold in Dundee, "...in the 1870s, that glory of British gastronomy – the chip – was first sold by Belgian immigrant Edward De Gernier in the city's Greenmarket".29 United Statesedit Wavy French fries sold in a Canadian supermarket Although French fries were already a popular dish in most British commonwealth countries, the thin style of French fries has been popularized worldwide in part by the large American fast-food chains, such as McDonald's, Burger King and Wendy's.[citation needed] Pre-made French fries have been available for home cooking since the 1960s, usually having been pre-fried (or sometimes baked), frozen and placed in a sealed plastic bag. Some later varieties of French fries are battered and breaded, and many fast-food chains in the U.S. dust the potatoes with kashi, dextrin, and other flavor coatings for crispier fries with particular tastes. Results with batterings and breadings, followed by microwaving, have not achieved widespread critical acceptance. Oven frying delivers a dish different from deep-fried potatoes. Variantsedit Animal fries (covered with cheese, grilled onions, and spread) from In-N-Out Burger's secret menu Variants of French fries include thick-cut fries, steak fries, shoestring fries, jojos, crinkle fries, curly fries, hand-cut fries, Triple Cooked Chips, and tornado fries. Fries cut into rough cubes instead of sticks are called home fries. Fries cut thickly with the skin left on are called potato wedges, and fries without the skin are called steak fries, essentially the American equivalent of the British chip.[citation needed] They can also be coated with breading, spices, or other ingredients, which include garlic powder, onion powder, black pepper, paprika, and salt to create seasoned fries, cheese to create cheese fries, or chili to create chili fries. Sometimes, French fries are cooked in the oven as a final step in the preparation (having been coated with oil during preparation at the factory): these are often sold frozen and are called oven fries or oven chips. Some restaurants and groceries in North America offer French fries made from sweet potatoes instead of traditional white potatoes.[citation needed] Chili cheese fries Sweet potato fries served in arestaurant in Harvard Square. In France, the thick-cut fries are called Pommes Pont-Neuf30 or simply pommes frites, about 10 mm; thinner variants are pommes allumettes (matchstick potatoes), ±7 mm, and pommes paille (potato straws), 3–4 mm (roughly 0.4, 0.3 and 0.15 inch respectively). The two-bath technique is standard (Bocuse). Pommes gaufrettes or waffle fries are not typical French fried potatoes, but actuallycrisps obtained by quarter-turning the potato before each next slide over a grater and deep-frying just once.31 This results in large flat fries with two layers, each of which consists of parallel strips of potato.[citation needed] Curly fries In an interview, Burger King president Donald Smith said that his chain's fries are sprayed with a sugar solution shortly before being packaged and shipped to individual outlets. The sugar caramelizes in the cooking fat, producing the golden color customers expect. McDonald's was assumed to fry their fries for a total time of about 15 to 20 minutes, and with fries fried at least twice.[citation needed] Curly friesedit Tornado fries Curly fries are characterized by their spring-like shape. They are generally made from whole potatoes that are cut using a specialized spiral slicer. They also typically (but not always) have additional seasonings, which give the fries a more orange appearance when compared to the more yellow appearance of standard fries. Seasoned curly fries taste slightly spicier than standard fries.[citation needed] Sometimes they are packaged for preparation at home, often in frozen packs. In the US, they can also be found at a number of restaurants and fast food outlets, like Hooters, Hardee's and Jack in the Box, where they are served with condiments such as ketchup,cheese, fry sauce, or sweet chili sauce and sour cream.[citation needed] Tornado Friesedit Tornado Fries (the name is a trademark) are made by skewering the whole potato, and then cutting with a specialized spiral slicer. The potato is spread evenly along the skewer and deep fried. The cooking process fuses the potato to the skewer and holds it in place. It is then sprinkled with dry seasonings or served with dipping sauce. Tornado Fries get their name from the tornado-like shape that the potato has on the skewer.[citation needed] Accompanimentsedit An assortment of Belgian sauces for fries Main article: List of accompaniments to french fries Fries tend to be served with a variety of accompaniments, such as salt and vinegar (malt, balsamic or white), pepper, grated cheese, melted cheese, mushy peas, heatedcurry sauce, curry ketchup (mildly spiced mix of the former), hot or chili sauce, mustard, mayonnaise, bearnaise sauce, tartar sauce, honey mustard, tzatziki, feta cheese,garlic sauce, fry sauce, ranch dressing, barbecue sauce, gravy, honey, aioli, brown sauce, ketchup, lemon juice, piccalilli, pickled cucumber, pickled gherkins, pickled onions orpickled eggs.32 Health aspectsedit Fries frying in oil French fries contain primarily carbohydrates from the potato (mostly in the form of starch) and fat absorbed during the deep-frying process. For example: a large serving of French fries at McDonald's in the United States is 5.4 ounces (154 grams); nearly all of the 500 calories per serving derive from the 63 g of carbohydrates and the 25 g of fat; a serving also contains 6 g of protein, plus 350 mg of sodium.33 Frying French fries in beef tallow, lard, or other animal fats adds saturated fat to the diet. Replacing animal fats with tropical vegetable oils, such as palm oil, simply substitutes one saturated fat for another. Replacing animal fats with partially hydrogenated oil reduces cholesterol but adds trans fat, which has been shown to both raise LDL cholesteroland lower HDL cholesterol. Canola/Rapeseed oil, or sunflower-seed oil are also used, as are mixes of vegetable oils, but beef tallow is generally more popular, especially amongst fast-food outlets that use communal oil baths.343536 Accordingly, many restaurants now advertise their use of unsaturated oils; for example, both Five Guys andChick-fil-A advertise that their fries are prepared with peanut oil,3738 while In-N-Out advertises that their fries are prepared with vegetable oil.39 French fries contain some of the highest levels of acrylamides of any foodstuff, and concerns have been raised about the impact of acrylamides on human health.40 According to the American Cancer Society it is not clear, as of 2013, whether acrylamide consumption affects people's risk of getting cancer.40 Legal issuesedit In June 2004, the United States Department of Agriculture, with the advisement of a federal district judge from Beaumont, Texas, classified batter-coated French fries as a vegetable under the Perishable Agricultural Commodities Act. This was primarily for trade reasons. French fries do not meet the standard to be listed as a processed food.4142 This classification, referred to as the "French fry rule", was upheld in the United States Court of Appeals for the Fifth Circuit case Fleming Companies, Inc. v. USDA.4344 In the United States in 2002, the McDonald's Corporation agreed to donate $10 million to Hindu and other groups to settle lawsuits filed against the chain for mislabeling French fries and hash browns as vegetarian,45 because their French fries and hash browns were found to contain beef extract added during production. Category:Potato dishes Category:Belgian cuisine Category:Belgian inventions Category:Street food Category:World cuisine Category:Deep fried foods